lanoirefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eine andere Art von Krieg
thumb|260px|Die Beerdigung von Cole Phelps 'Eine andere Art von Krieg '(eng. A Different Kind of War) ist ein Brandstiftung Fall aus L.A. Noire. Er ist der letzte Fall. Handlung: Eine andere Art von Krieg – a different kind of war Durch frühere Ermittlungshinweise findet Jack Kelso heraus, dass der Brandstifter Kammerjäger ist. Er fährt zu den drei Kammerjägergeschäften. Im ersten, das den Namen „Rapid Kammerjäger“ trägt, befragt er einen „Opa“ an der Theke, ob hier ein großer Cowboy arbeiten würde. Der Opa verneint. Auf dem Tresen findet sich eine Zeitung, in der Cole ausrastet. Er verteidigt permanent Sheldon, der tot in einer Gasse aufgefunden worden ist. Dabei hält er durchgehend seine Pistole an Roys Kopf. Dieser versucht ihn auch noch zu provozieren. Ein umstehender Polizist versucht einzugreifen, wird aber von Biggs zurückgehalten. Es gibt Momente, in denen muss man nicht eingreifen. Cole beruhigt sich am Ende wieder. Wenn die Zeitung zu Ende gelesen bzw. geschaut ist, macht sich Jack Kelso in das zweite Kammerjägerunternehmen. In der Nuclear Nagetierabwehr arbeiten jedoch nur zwei Mexikaner und der Typ vom Tresen, der auch nicht auf die Beschreibung passt. Nun macht sich Kelso zur West Lake Ungezieferbeseitigung, dem dritten Kammerjäger. Der Verkäufer gibt ihm die Adresse von unserem Brandstifter. Dr. Fontains Praxis 6:00 Hier steigt man wieder in Coles Rolle. Er wird kurz durch Rusty aufgeklärt, was passiert ist. Doktor Fontaine wurde tot in seinem Patientenraum aufgefunden. „Das Rückgrat wie ein Ast gebrochen.“ Der Verdacht liegt bei einem seiner Patienten. Rusty erwähnt, dass Elsa Lichtman seine letzte Patientin war. Diese wird vermisst. Die Krankenschwester sah, wie ein großer Typ sie wegtrug. Cole beschließt sich in der Praxis umzusehen, was ihm von Rusty erlaubt wird. Rusty führt ihn durch einen Flur, an dessen Ende sich ein Morphiumschrank befindet, in den Patientenraum. Auf einem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür liegen belastende Papiere. Doktor Fontaine war es, der die Häuser hat abbrennen lassen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch lässt sich der tote Doktor Fontaine vorfinden. In seiner rechten Hand hält er ein Feuerzeug. Cole sieht sich weiter um und findet vor dem Bücherregal eine mit Blut beschmierte Kristallkugel. Mit dieser wurde der Doktor wohl getötet. Nun bemerkt Cole weitere Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Diese zeigen eine Autobahn, die auf den Grundstücken der abgebrannten Häuser liegt. Neben den Unterlagen liegt eine Zeitung. In dieser erfährt man, dass Leland Monroe sich über Doktor Fontaine aufregt, da dieser seinen wahnsinnig gewordenen Brandstifter nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Doktor Fontaine spricht zudem an, dass er es war, der den Medizinstudenten beseitigt hat und von Jack Kelso weiß. Leland Monroe hatte versucht Jack in Zaun zu halten, was ihm jedoch misslang. - Cole stellt fest, dass es nicht, wie Jack Kelso angenommen hatte, um Versicherungsbetrug geht, sondern um Enteignung. Die Regierung verlangt das Land auf der Strecke der Autobahn zurück und zahlt auf Grund der Häuser höhere Preise. Biggs glaubt Cole. Wenn sie jetzt noch den Feuerteufel finden würden, haben sie alle. Ranch Baracke: Jack Kelso untersucht den Wohnungssitz des Brandstifters. Auf einem langen Tisch im Flur findet er einen Flammenwerfer. Nachdem er den Flur entlang gegangen ist, kommt er in ein Zimmer voller Origami Schwänen aus Elysian Fields Papier. Bilder vom Krieg schmücken die Wand. Unglaublich, aber Jack kennt jedes einzelne der Gesichter auf den Fotos. Ein Plan vom Tunnelsystem der Stadt hängt über einem Tisch. Bei dem Brandstifter musste es sich um eine Tunnelratte handeln. Durch ein Telefon ruft Jack Cole und Peterson an. Nun beginnt eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd. River Tunnel: Cole verfolgt Jack mit dem Auto. Dieser wird wiederum von Polizisten verfolgt. Alle Polizeifahrzeuge werden mehrmals dazu aufgerufen Jacks Wagen zu folgen und ihn fest zu nehmen. Am River Tunnel steht Peterson, der Anwalt, in den Jack seine Hoffnung gelegt hat. Cole will in den Tunnel um Elsa zu retten. Es hält ihn niemand auf, so dass er sich los macht. Auch Jack findet einen weiteren Eingang, durch den er in den Tunnel gelangte. Während Jack im Tunnel unterwegs ist, kommt der Polizeichef und verhandelt mit Peterson. Im Tunnel begegnet Jack mehreren Gangstern, die er erschießt. Als er auf einen Weg kommt, der über Wasser führt, bemerkt er, dass das Wasser immer mehr steigt. Nach vielen weiteren Gängen findet Jack endlich den großen Raum, in dem Elsa liegt. Jack fragt sie, ob alles okay sei. Elsa meint, dass es ihr schon einmal besser ging, der Brandstifter sie aber vor Doktor Fontaine gerettet hat. Der Brandstifter, Ira Hogeboom, kommt nun hinzu. Er trägt seine Kriegsuniform. Jack will nun Elsa rausholen. Elsa, aber nicht Ira, was Ira klar stellt. Ira fragt, ob Jack auch in Sugar Loaf und Naha gekämpft hat. Jack bejaht. Ira fragt darauf, wo denn Jacks Uniform ist. Jack meint daraufhin, dass der Krieg aus ist und seine Uniform zu Hause hängt. Ira sagt, dass er weiß, dass der Krieg um ist, er jetzt aber in einem anderen Krieg kämpft. Er kämpft von nun an für Gott. „Wir alle kämpfen für Gott, jeder auf seine eigene Weise.“ (Jack Kelso) Nun stößt Cole in den Raum, nimmt Elsa und führt sie raus. Im Hintergrund hört man einen Schuss. Nun folgt eine Rückblende von Cole. Cole befielt alle Überlebenden Japaner in der Höhle zu töten, da dies am „humansten“ wäre. Wohl eher kann Cole die Schreie der Menschen nicht mehr ertragen. Einer der Soldaten giftet Cole an, er solle sich bitte die Hände selber schmutzig machen und die Drecksarbeit machen. Daraufhin rastet einer der Soldaten aus, da er kein Morphium mehr hat. Cole meint, dass das, was er vorher gesagt hatte ein Befehl war und die Soldaten ihm gehorchen müssen. Alle Japaner in der Höhle werden erschossen. Auch Cole wird von einem seiner Soldaten angeschossen. Jack übernimmt ab da das Kommando. Er befiel, dass der verwundete Cole rausgetragen werden soll, da hier in zwei Minuten alles gesprengt werden würde. Zudem sollte alles, was dort passiert ist, auch dort bleiben. – Durch Elsa erfährt Cole, dass Ira Hogeboom, der Brandstifter, Doktor Fontaine getötet hat, woraufhin Cole meint, dass Ira dem Doktor einen Gefallen damit getan hat. Cole führt Elsa zu einem Gitter, an dem Biggs wartet. Er hilft Elsa hoch. Auch Jack schafft es noch recht zeitig nach oben. Cole wird leider von den Wassermassen mit gezogen und ertrinkt. Seine letzten Worte waren „Leb wohl“. Coles Beerdigung: Im letzten Part des Falles findet die Beerdigung Coles statt. Ausgerechnet Roy Earle muss dabei die Trauerrede halten. Da Roy das Andenken Coles in den Dreck zieht, hält Elsa es nicht lange aus und verlässt die Kapelle. Zuvor beleidigt sie Roy noch als Schwein. Während Roy daraufhin weitere Schei*e labert, will Biggs aufstehen um Elsa nach zu gehen. Kurz bevor er geht sagt er noch „Du warst nie sein Freund, Jack.“, woraufhin Jack entgegnet, dass er auch nie Coles Feind gewesen war. Biggs meint, dass Cole das sicher gewusst hat. Biggs verlässt den Raum und auch bald endet Roys Rede. Daraufhin sieht man, wie sich Peterson und der Polizeivorstand die Hände schütteln. Damit wird klar, dass alles so bleibt wie es ist. Nur Cole war tot. Im Abspann hört man Elsa singen. ne Nach Tod von Cole Phelps Nach dem Tod von Cole Phelps wird der letzte Teil des Falles immer wiederholt. Kategorie:Fälle